1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radar systems and methods, such as missile radar systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radomes are structures designed to cover antennas and thereby to protect them from direct exposure to aerodynamic and environmental conditions, while being as transparent as possible to the antenna's electromagnetic (EM) radiation. However many types of radomes include various forms of discontinuities or blockages. These discontinuities are not necessarily due to material changes, but in many cases due to shape changes. For example, radomes on high-speed, airborne platforms are usually equipped with a metallic tip to protect the radome against rain, erosion, etc. However there is room for improvement in this field of endeavor.